The Last Family Of Time Lords
by geogirl2014
Summary: A Baby, An old friend and a battle for the last family of Time Lords Rated T for now, might change later...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is story I wrote, I was gonna do a whoffle but I still might since I have that version and this one separated. I like them both, so I will probably publish both at some point. Please read, review if you want. I'd love some criticism! ENJOY!**

**Chapter One: The Cry**

The Doctor sat in his rather large workshop bent over the brightly colored work bench, working in utter silence. A wall of various projects behind him, some finished, most not yet done. He was working on an old project he forgotten about, in fact the last time he'd worked on it he'd seen it through a different set of eyes. The only sounds to fill the room were those of his constant fiddling to get his gadget working. He could remember the exact song he was listening to when he worked on this gadget before but now he worked only work in complete silence. Music reminded him of too much. His head lifted for moment, he listened intently, wondering if he'd really heard something. He shook his head and continued to work. Then he heard it again, it filled the room this time, a sound he'd heard last a very long time ago.

The sound of a baby crying.

He stopped what he was doing and stood up, he walked out into the hallway and looked up and down the thin corridor. Nervously, he began to walk to right, the sound of the baby's cries getting louder and louder with each step. He stopped in front of a silver door, it stood out from the rest since all the other doors were the same shade of blue.

_The Zero Room? _He thought _how could a baby be transmated into my TARDIS's Zero Room?_

He pushed open the silver door, in the center of the room was a basket which contained a small blond baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Confused, the Doctor stared down at the red-faced crying infant. She was a very cute baby, her blonde hair was almost invisible and he had never seen eyes like hers, blue at the edge of the iris which faded into a deep purple then black as the iris became pupil. Her cries were becoming over whelming so the strangely scared Doctor leaned down a picked up the crying infant, "Shh, Shh, its okay." He said softly as he rocked the child in his arms.

The Doctor liked to say he could talk to babies but in reality he wasn't really talking, but communicating telepathically. Most children had had telepathic abilities even if their species didn't, they normally lost their abilities after a few months but some retained it, like those who claimed to be psychics or mystics, they really had slight telepathic abilities. He tried to contact the child this way with a simple 'hello' but found the baby had an extremely strong telepathic sheild.

_Strange _he thought _infants didn't usually have telepathic walls. She's being protected from something or someone, but why? And how did she get on the TARDIS?_

The baby had stopped crying and was cuddled happily in the crook of his arm. The Doctor looked down at the basket to see if anything else was there and saw a TARDIS blue card tucked into the white canvas lining of the basket. He grabbed it and opened it slowly. The words were confusing, joyful, fearful and a complete mystery. In smooth italic lettering it read:

_She's yours_

_Keep her Safe_

The Doctor tucked the note into his jacket as he stared at the baby girl.

_If I am her father_ he thought _her telepathic field might drop if she knew it_.

_Hello, I'm your daddy_ he thought at her again, in response a single word echoed back at him:

_Hope._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help!**

Clara was sitting in the morning light of her newly furnished living room, of her new apartment, which she had rented with money from her new job, she was very happy. She was rereading the list of ingredients she needed for her mother's soufflé and checking to ensure her grocery list was entirely complete. Then, she heard the groaning sound of the TARDIS, with a sigh, she stood and watched as it materialized inside the rather small living room.

The Doctor stepped out, and boy did he look awful. His bow tie was crooked, he only had one shoe on, his shirt was untucked and his jacket was missing. His hair was a mess and the large purplish bags under his eyes only served to emphasize the look of exhaustion that covered his long face.

"Wow," Clara said, "You look…"

"Awful. I know. I haven't slept in 18 days, I haven't eaten in 4 and I haven't even left the TARDIS in a month." He rubbed his eyes and gave a mighty yawn, looking like a little boy as he did.

"Why? What happened?"

Before the Doctor could respond a baby began to cry, the Doctor's head slumped forward and his face buried itself in his hands.

"Not Again, I just fed her an hour ago then I burped her then I changed her and sang her a gallifreyan lullaby and she was sleeping so why is she crying AGAIN?!" He sounded like he was ready to cry. He turned and stepped into the TARDIS, returning with a small white cot floating in front of him. It was beautiful. It floated at the Doctor's waist and was engraved with constantly changing gallifreyan symbols. Above the baby's head floated a lovely silver mobile that contained stars and planets and comets. Clara approached the cot, lying inside was a small, red-faced baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket and capped with a small pink cap.

"She's Beautiful." Clara said as she lifted the baby out of the cot. "Aren't you beautiful, yes you are, you're the most beautiful baby I ever saw." She cooed. The baby calmed instantly as Clara rocked her slowly back and forth. The Doctor smiled then walked over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh.

The haggard Doctor spoke from the sofa where he drooped with exhaustion, "She gets a little less beautiful after she's been crying non-stop for 10 hours and you haven't slept in a more than a fortnight."

"Where did she come from?" Clara asked ignoring the Doctor's comment and cooing to the child as she lay quietly in her arms.

"I have _NO_ idea. I was working in my workshop a bit more than a month ago when I heard her crying. She was in the Zero Room. I don't know how she got there or who left her. I did take her to the Medical bay to check for injuries and to run her DNA. I am a paternal match for her DNA but there's no maternal match in the TARDIS database. She's my daughter, I just don't know who her mother is." Clara nodded. "I'm sorry to drop by like this but she won't stop crying, I feed her, change her, rock her, sing to her, burp her, clean her but just continues to cry. I can't handle it. I NEED HELP." The Doctor came to the shocking revelation that he had never asked anyone for help. He always phrased it like 'The Universe needs you' or 'you owe me' or 'So-and-So needs saving', sometimes he would say "Help ME." but never "I Need Help.' He didn't really know why he figured Clara was his best choice for help but he was glad she was the first person he'd ever asked for help from. "Clara, if anyone could calm a crying time tot, it would be you. I mean, after all you were a nanny and I just didn't think…er...hoped...you...uh...wouldn't mind me dropping by… with a baby. Please Clara, I need help, I've never asked for help before but I'm scared and confused and sleep deprived and I need you Clara, please, help me."

"Doctor, I am always willing to help you." Clara smiled, "She won't stop crying because she needs a bath, I'll go take care of her. Take a nap Doctor." Clara spoke forcefully, though the Doctor didn't really need much encouragement.

Clara carried the baby into the bathroom, the cot following her, where she undressed the baby. Clara was going to bathe her in the sink but quickly noticed the cot had filled with water and was now the perfect bath tub. She lowered the baby in carefully washing her gently with some of her favorite body wash, being careful to avoid the baby's eyes, then the cot dried her, and provided Clara clean clothes for the infant, which Clara dressed her in. After her bath, Clara held and rocked her for a few minutes, until she was happily sleeping then placed her back in the cot. Clara walked back into the living room, the cot following behind, to see the Doctor asleep on her sofa. He was on his stomach with his left hand under his face and both his right hand and foot hanging off the side while his left leg was bent so his foot touched the top of the sofa. Then he let out a loud snore that made Clara giggle. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, she wrote him a note saying she went grocery shopping and she had the baby and would be back by 2:00 that afternoon. As she walked out the door, the cot transformed itself to a stroller and Clara pushed it along. She turned when she heard the Doctor whisper something. His word made her smile ear to ear, even if it wasn't a word.

But her name.

_Clara._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Adria**

The Doctor rarely slept, he told his companions that Time Lords didn't need much sleep but that was only part of the reason he never slept. The other part was the nightmares.

_He was strapped to a table in a cold, white room that smelled of disinfectant and blood. Madame Kovarian came in the door carrying his child. The Baby was crying. _

_"She's mine now and one day, she will **kill** you."_

_Madame Kovarian laughed then left. A moment later the door opened again and Clara was wheeled in on a metal table, screaming for him to help. He struggled against his bonds but couldn't get out. They began to dissect Clara in front of his eyes, her blood dripping down, off the table and pooling below him. She screamed his name. All he could do was whisper her name in a terrified voice. _

_Then He broke free and ween to take Clara back to the TARDIS but it wasn't Clara anymore. It was Adria. The Time Lady who was his. Then he went and found the Baby who was being forced to regenerate, which is a very bad thing for a young infant. He tried to get to her but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he could reach her._

The Doctor startled awake, sweat covered his body. He went to sit up quickly but found he couldn't feel his left foot or hand, his right arm and leg were brushing the floor and his head was aching. He tried again, sitting op more slowly to get his uncoordinated legs made underneath him. After sitting for moment to allow feeling to return to extremities, he stood and began calling Clara's name. He waited a moment but when she didn't respond he went running around the small apartment, calling her name franticly. He checked her room, knocked on the bathroom door, looked in the closet and under the bed. At that point he decided to check the TARDIS. He ran into the kitchen, tripped on his own feet and fell face first onto the floor. He lay there, grateful no one was around to see how dramatically uncoordinated he really was. As he stood up, he grabbed the counter and looking over it he saw the word 'Doctor' written in bright red ink in Clara's smooth letting. He grabbed it, turned it over and read the short note.

_Doctor,_

_ I took the baby with me grocery shopping. We will be back by 2:00. In the meantime, there are pancakes in the fridge and Netflix is on the TV. Get some rest._

_ Love, Clara_

_ P.S. What's the Baby's name?_

Upon reading the last line of Clara's note, the Doctor came to the startling realization that he had not yet named his baby daughter. He reread the last line of note several times then decided he would focus better if he ate some pancakes. So, he got them out of the fridge and heated them up in microwave, which took him a good ten minutes figure out. Then he sat down on the couch with his pancakes and turned on his favorite show, _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. A surprisingly accurate depiction of future earth events, with different names of course but the Doctor knew most of the incidents the various episodes were based on. That morning, He was enjoying _Q who?_, in which Q, an omnipotent being that can control space time, tries to convince the enterprise he is needed by them by throwing them across the galaxy and making them encounter the Borg, a race of cyber-zombie beings that function like a bee hive and ruled by a queen and collective conscience. It was based off the _Argo 8. _Argo 8 got hit by a vortex bubble and was thrown across the universe, where the humans first encountered the cyber-men.

He Finished eating, then began to contemplate what to do about his daughter's name. He got so lost in thought he didn't notice when Clara got home, her key clicking in the lock. She stumbled in, hands full of grocery bags. After the fourth time she yelled "Doctor!" he snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to her, grabbed the bags and took them to the kitchen. "I haven't named her yet." He said, "I want to everything right and on Gallifrey there's a naming ceremony, where the mother and father of the child…" He was cut off by Clara who was now standing in front of him.

"Of course I will."

"What?"

"I'll take the place of the baby's mother." The Doctor grinned.

"You will?"

"I would be honored." She replied. The Doctor leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled. Then the baby began cry. The Doctor turned and picked her up, cooing to her. He hit a button on the top edge of the cot and bottle appeared. He gave to the baby and she began to suckle it instantly. Clara couldn't help the smile she had as she watched the Doctor with his child. He was so gentle and kind, and there was a new sparkle in his eyes.

The moment was interrupted by a sudden flash of light and a sound like thunder. The Doctor saw the flash from the corner of his eye and it tore him from his thoughts. He turned his head and was met with the sight of a girl. She was about six inches shorter than him, her chin length black hair was highlighted with blonde streaks, she wore a blue and black chevron striped tank top with white skinny jeans and black converse lace-ups that went up to her knee. She had a black backpack on one shoulder and a vortex manipulator on the opposite wrist, one purple earbud was firmly implanted in ear while the other dangled in front of her on its black cord. Her eyes, however, told the Doctor exactly who she was. That was because her eyes were the same shade of Violet as the infant who lay in arms "What the hell? This isn't Cerily. Who the hell are you people?"

"Who the hell are we?!" Clara exclaimed. "Who the hell are you, you just barged in on us, in my apartment?" The Girl's expression remained unchanged. "I'm Adria, I'm a Time Lord and I can go wherever I want!" She yelled back. The Doctor came very close to dropping the baby as swiftly as his jaw. _ADRIA! MY ADRIA! _The Doctor practically screamed in his head. His whisper came out as a course grunt so he tried again, "Adria? Is that really you?" She had regenerated since he'd seen her last, then again so had he. Adria cocked her head at him. "Do we…know each other?" she asked. "Adria, it's me, it's The Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tears of Joy**

"NO! NO! NO!" Adria screamed. She began pressing buttons on her vortex manipulator but the doctor was faster, he pulled out his sonic and disabled it. She looked at him with such anger, no it was more than anger. Rage? Fury? It was even more than that. It was pure, unbridled Passion. She was angry and sad and still so in love with him.

_Well, that was unexpected. _The Doctor thought as Adria collapsed to her knees and began to sob. He thrust the baby into Clara's arms and rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled into his chest. After she had relaxed into him he gently brushed her mind with his. She begged for him enter her and so, he did., surrounding her oddly weak mind with his much stronger one surrounding her with his strength, the hope she brought him and his undying love for her. Then, both inside his mind and out loud, he began to sing. He sang an old Gallifreyan lullaby that instantly calmed her. They had been apart so long, and now, he had her once again. They were one once again.

"Doctor, who is she?" Clara asked. The Doctor ended the song and helped Adria up. He gave Clara a weak smile before he spoke.

"She's my Anima Coeunt, It's like a soul mate. It's much more powerful than that though." Clara nodded. Adria looked at him solemnly, then looked at Clara, "Do you mind if we go into the other room? I need to speak to him alone."

"Of Course. Use the bedroom." Clara instructed pointing to it behind her. Adria took the Doctor's hand and led him inside.

Adria smiled weakly at the Doctor as she closed the door. "What is it Adria?" He asked calmly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Who is she?" she asked quietly. "She? You mean Clara?"

"No, I mean the woman in your head. The one you call your wife."

"River. I did marry her, but it was in the human tradition. You know I could never take another wife in the Gallifreyan way."

"Is she the mother?"

"Mother? ...oh. NO. I don't know who is. She just appeared on the TARDIS one day. She is my daughter but the TARDIS can't identify her mother."

Adria smiled then. She took a step forward and looked into his eyes. They were different from the cobalt blue ones she had seen last, yet they were the same. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. The Doctor neither wiggled nor flailed. Their mouths worked in perfect sync. It was a kiss of lost time, of forgotten lust, of Hope and a love that could never be destroyed. It was the perfect kiss.

Adria pulled away and smiled. "I missed you." The Doctor smiled back at her. "I missed you too." They hugged and held each other for a moment until the baby began to cry.

The Doctor pulled away this time and went back into the living room, taking the child from Clara's arms. "Adria, I think she's ours." The Doctor said solemnly. Adria walked over and looked at the baby. She noted her purple eyes that were identical to her own. "But how?" The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know…" Adria smiled as she stood next to him, both Time Lords focused on the child.

"The Last Family of Time Lords." Clara smiled at them.

**If you have read this far, I thank you. For reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and again, for reading. Also sorry if my chapters got screwy..my bad.**


End file.
